


Cookies

by nyaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Homesick Hunk (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Light Angst, POV Hunk (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Sad Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 01, takes place in season 1 probably, they're kids trapped in space dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaladin/pseuds/nyaladin
Summary: Hunk bakes cookies to calm his thoughts and a sad Lance appears





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> They were supposed to be talking about polar bears but it got angsty lol (and the polar bears are never mentioned). I’m not a native engrishu speaker so sorry if some parts don’t make sense (especially when it comes to writing in a wrong tense), just know that i tried.

Sometimes the castle felt so cold despite its constant „ideal temperature” AC. And lonely, oh so lonely, it was afterall many lightyears away from Hunk’s home planet (which of course was Earth, but even mentioning the name made something in him twist with longing). It was scary to think how much time might have passed and how his family might have reacted to his sudden disappeance (he never was a rebellious type, he would never run away from where he felt safe). Were they looking for him? What if they thought he died or-- So to keep him busy and quieten the ever so scary thoughts of millenia-long intergalactic war and inevitable doom that surely must be awaiting a bunch of teens trapped in space, Hunk baked.

He liked food. He liked losing himself in trying yet new recipes. He liked being able to focus of something that brought him joy rather than anxiety. Hunk searched the cupboards and spread all the ingredients he thought would make, more or less, an edible cookie dough. And just as he was mixing together something what resembled flour and some gooey substance that kind of acted like a substitute egg, Lance slouched into the kitchen.

He’s been visibility miserable lately. He always tried to cover it with a smile, but Hunk could tell. He knew him far too long for the ‘i’m fine, really’ mask to work on him. Hunk assumed Lance must still be pretty bummed about his unrequited feelings towards Allura or missed his family (Lance talked about them more and more with that nostalgic look in his eyes that sometimes paired with a glisten of unwelcome tears) or maybe Lance just wasn’t very happy about being pulled into an intergalactic war without his permission either. Who knows. Maybe all three at once.

Lance didn’t seem to have noticed Hunk yet. He was staring blankly at the floor, idly making his way to the fridge. Hunk watched him take a pouch of juice and close the fridge with the same bleak expression before he cleared his throat to let his presence be known.

Lance jumped, genuinely surprised, and turned to Hunk with wide eyes.

“Hunk! Buddy! Hey, whata doin’ here?” Lance smiled a little embarrassed and glanced at the table where laid the baking tray.

“Hi, Lance, nice of you to finally lift your eyes off the floor” Hunk teased turning back to mixing the dough.

“Wha-! I- What are implying, hm?? I was paying attention to my surroundings. I Always pay attention to my surroundings, Hunk.”

“Yeah sure, took you long enough to see me and I’m not exactly the smallest” Hunk chuckled to himself. “But now that you’re here, body and soul, I could use some help making cookies”

“Cookies?!” Lance exclaimed enthusiastically as he leaned over the table and promptly shoved his finger into the dough to try it.

Hunk slammed his hand. “No eating before it’s baked”

“What?! That’s the best part, Hunk. You gotta taste the dough while it’s raw! What if it’s too sweet? Ah, what if it’s not sweet enough?!” Lance gasped theatrically.  
“Pfft, you wound me, Lance. ” Hunk shook his head. He flattened the dough and started cutting out circles with a cup. “You know,come to think of it, we don’t talk as often as we used to before… it all.” He gestured vaguely to the overall state of their lives now. “How are you keeping up, man?”

Lance was sitting down on the other side of the table and playing with a straw attached to the juice pouch. He really does look miserable, Hunk thought, glancing at his best friend. He looked tired, dark bags forming under his eyes, posture hunched as his muscles were probably still sore from the training. If Lance looked that bad despite his beauty regime, Hunk must look like death in a yellow T-shirt.

“I’m fine, really.”

Ah, there it was.

“Sure, and I’m a white blonde chick.”

Hunk gently laid raw cookies on the tray.

“Seriously Hunk, I’m alright.” Lance insisted.

“Seriously Lance, you can talk about your feelings. We’re best friends, buddy.” He placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder before kneeling down to place the tray in the oven. “For starters, I feel super scared. Like all the time now, dude. Which is why I’m baking. I used to bake back home, it reminds me of home, I can sorta pretend I’m still home or maybe at my aunt’s place since all the furniture here is white and she’s really into the whole modern kitchen aesthetic. Personally, I prefer old homely wooden kitchen with decorative china plates and spices displayed on the counter, you know. It should have a window pretty handmade curtain that looks out at the garden where I could see my future kids playing with the dog while I make the dinner and my future wife takes care of the plants or something. That sorta kitchen.”

  
He turned to Lance and was surprised to see a tear making its way down his cheek. His eyes were big and eyebrows drawn together somewhat concerned and angry.

“Lance…” he said softly, unsure what had made him react this way.

Lance rapidly shook his head and hid his face in his hands.

“I miss them so so much, Hunk” he cried.

Hunk made his way around the table (that could be considered a counter or an island, really) to pull his friend into Hunk's bear hug™.

„I miss my mom, and Luis, and Marco and Veronica and my grandpa and his stupid unfunny old-people jokes. I miss how mama would always make me take out the trash, I miss her signing, I miss my dumb fights with Marco, I miss being able to call them everytime I get homesick… I think I’m forgetting what they look like, Hunk. What if we ever make it back to Earth and I won’t recognize them. What if we never make it home… I—I..” he sobbed.

“I’m sure they miss you too. You’ll see them soon, I’m certain of it” Hunk whispered confidently, trying to comfort his friend, but honestly--.

„I shouldn’t have made you go out with me that night, Hunk, I’m so” Lance hiccups, tears welling up in his deep blue eyes. „I’m so sorry, Hunk. It’s all my fault we’re out here! I’m so sorry…” He tried to get out of their embrace but Hunk held him tightly, shushing him soothingly. Although his friend’s words took him by surprise.

  
„It’s not your fault, Lance. It never even crossed my mind to blame you for all of this. It’s all Galra and Zarkon’s doing there’s war going on. We’re saving thousands of lives. We’re protecting planets from total destruction. We’re defending the goddamned universe, man. And that includes Earth. If aliens came to Earth once to hide the blue lion, it would happen again and we’d all be doomed. We’re fighting for such a great cause, Lance, we’re the paladins. We’re making history. If anything I should be thanking you for making me go out that night. I met so many courageous people, learnt so much about different cultures and technologies, saw so many awesome places, I receceived so many various hugs from all those aliens we helped. Dude, we’re in a huge spaceship-castle with beautiful alien princess, her advisor and hecking space mice! I had never thought I’d be a part of something like this.”

Lance sniffled „You don’t really think that.”

„Oh, but I do. I’m glad I didn’t stay home.”

And while saying that, Hunk realized that it was true. Despite all his fears and anxiety, he wouldn't have it any other way and can't quite imagine his future life without helping the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> do you think Lance blames himself for trapping them in space? I mean it kind of was Shiro's decision to trust the Lion but yk,,,,,  
> Lance didn't help make the cookies :///  
> thanks for reading


End file.
